


Number 8

by Nerdlover1011



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdlover1011/pseuds/Nerdlover1011
Summary: Number 8 was never alone while 1 had 3, 2 had Mom, 5 has 7 and I have 4 and 6. While ther powers are different,I love spending time with them. My power is controlling the elements and only 4 and 6 know that i could see in the future or the past. As we got older father gave us names though 5 didn't want one, Number 1-Luther, Number 2- Diego, Number 3- Allison, Number 4- Klaus, Number 6- Ben, Number 7- Vanya and me- Aurora. Then 5 disappeared it got tougher but then Ben died and we just got lost. Allison was the first to leave, then Vanya, then Klaus and I then Diego. When we left Klaus and I lived together, i understood the need for the drugs and I up him not OD. Then i opened my bakery its quite successfully and we still live with each other.





	Number 8

Numbers 8 was never alone while 1 had 3, 2 had Mom, 5 has 7 and I have 4 and 6. While their powers are different,I love spending time with them. My power is controlling the elements and only 4 and 6 know that i could see in the future or the present. As we got older father gave us names though 5 didn't want one, Number 1-Luther, Number 2- Diego, Number 3- Allison, Number 4- Klaus, Number 6- Ben, Number 7- Vanya and me- Aurora. Then 5 disappeared it got tougher but then Ben died and we just got lost. Allison was the first to leave, then Vanya, then Klaus and I then Diego. When we left Klaus and I lived together, i understood the need for the drugs and I up him not OD. Then i opened my bakery its quite successfully and we still live with each other.

 

  
Last night when i woke up i knew what was happening. i looked for Klaus and found him not here so i called him told him to get NOW. When he got home I immediately told him that father going to die, 5 was coming home a changed man, and we need to get Vanya. Not even the next day father died. So we agreed to tell everyone once five got back. As we got the funereal we patiently waited, when the port-tel open there was 5. I ran up and hugged him before he could move and said come we have much to talk about 5 and you know it. As you all go to the living room you started to explained.

 

  
I have more then one power you said blankly. I have a power to see into the past and future, i saw today "and yes 5 the apocalypse" the world ending. And there is 3 total possibles but we get to that later. The person who cause the apocalypse is Vanya. Yes how did she? Vanya has powers powerful ones. But father was afraid so he taken Mom, Pogo, and Allison down and told her to RUMOR her. So she did and it was nothing but a memory. But soon Vanya's power will get to powerful for the pills she takes and lose herself in power. Now there are three main timelines that this happens, One where Vanya's power over takes her and we all die with the world, Two we can stop her but the world ends but get to travel to are thirteen and looks in Ben direction (she can sense ghosts) Ben will be alive, or Three where we help Vanya control her powers world doesn't end but Cha-Cha and Hazel do something and we go back in time and my love is still alive.

 

  
As the group stare at her with awe, she sat down next to Ben (her love) and looked at him like she could see him that made him feel happier then anything in the world. When the world broke out of their awe 5 is the first to ask questions and she answers most of them but Luther broke it asking which possible this one is she claim told this is possibly three and she is sorry for his lost. Then Allison asked her who her love was and told that they weren't the only siblings that fell in love. Most of the group look down when the understood who she was talking about. So what will happen now. asked 5, she looks at him and told they will play this like they don't know they are going back. Then got up and hugged him and told him she knew that she was go to time jump that day and that she was proud that she him and Dolorous lasted that long. After that he relaxed into the hug.


End file.
